Ambient A.I.
Ambient A.I. is a general term referring to AI-controlled entities in video-games which don't play a role in the gameplay, and don't aid or attack the player. There have been several examples in Halo games. For the most part, they ignore the player unless approached, and can be killed just like any other A.I. enemies or allies. Killing a friendly ambient A.I. counts against the Metagame score, however, killing ambient Banshees will add to the score. Examples ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' The only examples of ambient AI in the [[Halo: Combat Evolved|first Halo game]] are the wounded Marines and unarmed crewmen in The Pillar of Autumn, 343 Guilty Spark and the Thirsty Grunt found on The Maw. However, more ambient AI were planned and later cut, such as the Blind Wolf. They were cut due to the engine being unable to handle too many AI at any given time. ''Halo 2'' In Halo 2, new examples of ambient AI were added. These were the Quadwings, High Charity birds, Covenant Koi, Covenant pests, Constructors, Flood Water Forms and finally the Cowardly Grunt. 343 Guilty Spark and Miranda Keyes could be considered ambient AI during the final showdown with Tartarus in The Great Journey. Additionally, the map Backwash included in the Maptacular pack includes 2401 Penitent Tangent as an ambient AI floating above the map. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, several examples of ambient AI are encountered, including the technicians in Crow's Nest, the wounded Marines in Tsavo Highway and The Storm, the Banshees and Hornets in various levels, Quadwings, the Cold Storage Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark (up until his betrayal in Halo) and the Final Grunt. In maps such as Construct and Isolation, Sentinels and Constructors appear as ambient AI, moving around beyond the map boundaries. ''Halo Wars'' The civilians in Arcadia City are ambient AI, as are the Rhinos in Dome of Light once locked down in position. Several forms of ambient wildlife were planned to be included, such as the Thorn Beast, but none made it into the game in the end. ''Halo 3: ODST'' Halo 3: ODST s only example of ambient AI is the Wounded Marine in Uplift Reserve. ''Halo: Reach'' Halo: Reach had ambient AI such as Moa, more examples of battling vehicles in the background of levels, Human Civilians and the Shell-shocked Army trooper. Several types of wildlife like Squirrels were cut from the game during development. ''Halo 4'' Halo 4 s only example of ambient AI are the Marines in the beginning of Shutdown, who do not move around and only react to the player if approached. ''Halo: Spartan Assault'' and Spartan Strike Several unusable vehicles such as the Wolverine and Elephant make appearances as ambient AI that the player must escort to certain locations, without them taking too much damage. ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Halo 5: Guardians features the most ambient AI of any Halo game. These includes the wildlife that can be seen in the background of many campaign levels, and also some examples in Multiplayer such as the Sandworm on The Rig and the bugs on Regret. Additionally, Constructors make an appearance as ambient AI, as does 031 Exuberant Witness. Finally, any AI on the levels Meridian Station, Alliance and Before the Storm can be considered ambient also. Category:Development